Dedo Sangrento!
by Keiko-Yamamoto
Summary: Minha primeira fic de Wild Arms 4. O que acontece quando Jude, Yulie, Arnaud e Raquel estão vendo um filme e alguém liga toda hora? Mandem reviews, ok?


Eu fiz um Wild Arms 4 da minha maneira

Odiei aquele final -.-

Bom... Fic de comédia, com uma pitada de romance e suspense espero que gostem! o/

Ah! Eles estão na modernidade! xD

Legenda:

_Itálico_ - Pensamentos

#entre isso# - Comentários da autora

(entre parênteses) - Ações

-O-O-O-O-O-

**Dedo Sangrento!**

Era sábado. Jude, Yulie, Arnaud e Raquel... Estavam agora morando todos juntos! Estavam na sala... Em puro tédio.

Jude: - Que droga... Não tem nada pra fazer -.- (jogado no sofá)

Yulie: - Tá afim de limpar a casa?

Jude: - Às vezes é tão bom curtir o tédio...

Raquel: - ... (gota)

Arnaud: - Hey! Já que não há nada pra fazer... Vamos ver um filme?

Jude: - Demorou! Vamos ver o quê?

Raquel: - Ah... Vamos assistir "O Chamado"?

Yulie: - Ahn... Não pode ser um filme mais calmo? (sorrindo sem-graça) Tipo... "O diário da Barbie"?

Todos: - ¬¬

Yulie: - Desculpe... o.o

Arnaud: - Bom... "O Chamado" parece ser legal... Procurem o DVD, enquanto eu vou fazer a pipoca... (indo pra cozinha)

Jude começa a procurar o DVD, enquanto Raquel vai ao banheiro e Yulie fica no canto do sofá.

Jude: - Onde foi parar? õ.ô (procurando)

Yulie: - Jude...

Jude: - Sim?

Yulie: - O DVD tá na sua frente... -.- (aponta pra caixinha que estava no móvel em frente ao Jude)

Jude: - Ahn? o.o Ah tá! XD (coloca o DVD, esperando Raquel e Arnaud voltarem)

Na cozinha...

Arnaud: - Deixa eu ver... Onde fica a pipoca, mesmo? (procurando)

Arnaud vai procurando em todos os cantos, inclusive na geladeira #Aff... Pipoca na geladeira é o cúmulo da burrice! Õ.ô#

Arnaud: - Será que tá aqui? o.o (abre um armário, fazendo o que tudo que estava lá dentro, caísse na própria cabeça, fazendo um barulhão)

Arnaud: - x.x

Raquel: - (voltando do banheiro) Arnaud? O que houve? Você tá bem? o.o

Arnaud: - Só aconteceu uma catástrofe... Nada de mais Obrigado por se preocupar comigo! (manda uma piscadela para Raquel)

Raquel: - (corada) Ah! Pára com isso! ¬¬ (ajuda Arnaud a se levantar)

Arnaud: - Obrigado!

Raquel: - De nada... Vamos ver o DVD?

Arnaud: - Eu nem fiz a pipoca! oo

Raquel: - Ai, ai, ai! -.- (vai até o armário, pega a pipoca e coloca no microondas)

Arnaud pega o refrigerante.

Raquel: - Pronto... Vamos?

Arnaud: - Vamos! o/ (músiquinha de Aleluia no fundo)

Na sala...

Arnaud: - Chegamos

Yulie: - (cantando músiquinha de ninar, com o Jude dormindo no colo da Yulie, com o dedo na boca, e abraçado com um ursinho de pelúcia) Shhh! (faz sinal de silêncio)

Arnaud e Raquel: - o.o' (gota)

Arnaud: - (cochichando) Ele tá meio velho pra ficar nessa cena -.-

Raquel: - (cochichando também) Concordo... ele já tem 13 anos!

Arnaud vai até Jude e coloca a mão no braço dele, chacoalhando de leve.

Arnaud: - Ô neném! Lugar de dormir é no quarto! ¬¬

Jude abraça Arnaud.

Jude: - (ainda meio dormindo) Ah, mãe! O despertador ainda não tocou! E porquê você não me dá um beijinho, como todos os dias?! ù.ú

Arnaud fica bem vermelho, e Raquel e Yulie começam a rir.

Arnaud: - Eu não sou gay! Bela Adormecida! ¬¬

Jude: - (acordando) Huh? o.o AH! ARNAUD?! OO DESCULPA! (vermelho e morto de vergonha)

Jude olha para Yulie e vê que está no colo dela.

Jude: - Y-Yulie? o.o

Yulie: - (rindo sem parar) Tudo bem, Jude!

Raquel: - Caham! u.u Vamos ver o filme?

Arnaud, Jude e Yulie: - Ah! Claro!

Jude aperta o "Play" e todos começam a assistir. Em uma cena onde fica tudo quieto, inclusive no filme, o telefone toca.

Todos: - (levando um susto e berrando) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OO

Jude aperta o "Pause".

Yulie: - Caramba! Que susto! o.o (atende o telefone) Alô?

Voz: - DEDO SANGRENTO! ¬¬ (desliga)

Yulie: - o.o (parada, ainda com o telefone na mão)

Jude: - Quem era?

Yulie: - Dedo sangrento...? oo'

Arnaud: - Ué... Dedos falam no telefone? o.o

Raquel: - Larga de ser burro, Arnaud! ¬¬

Arnaud: - Desculpa... -.-

Yulie: - Era um cara gritando "dedo sangrento" no telefone...

Raquel: - Bah! ¬¬ Isso é trote! -.-

Yulie: - Tem razão! (desliga o telefone) Voltando ao... (acaba a luz) filme... o.o

Arnaud: - Bolas... ¬¬

Yulie: - Eu tenho medo de escuro... oo'

Jude: - O que vamos fazer agora?

Arnaud: - Terminar a pipoca? (sorrindo sem-graça)

Raquel: - Eu ia sugerir de pegar uma vela... Mas a idéia do Arnaud não é tão ruim...

Arnaud: - (sussurrando pra si mesmo) Ainda mais no escurinho... (sorriso maléfico)

Jude: - Alguém pega vela?

Arnaud e Raquel: - (Ao mesmo tempo) Eu pego!

Jude: - Tá bom!

Arnaud levanta, pegando a mão da Raquel.

Arnaud: - Vamos?

Raquel: - (corada com o ato) Claro...

Arnaud: - Damas na frente!

Raquel: - Você é gentil!

Arnaud: - Não, não... É que você é a mais forte da equipe, então se vir algo você me defende! (sorriso amarelo)

Raquel: - Medroso! ¬¬

Arnaud: - -.-'

Raquel vai andando... Porém, tropeça no próprio pé e vai com tudo pro chão. Sem querer puxa Arnaud junto, e ele acaba caindo em cima dela, rolando um beijo.

Arnaud: - (vermelho) Opa... Me desculpe! OO

Raquel: - Não, não... Eu que fui a culpada... (mais vermelha que Arnaud)

Arnaud ajuda Raquel a se levantar e eles continuam andando.

Arnaud: - (pensando) _"Os lábios dela são... tão... macios..."_ (passando o dedo indicador nos próprios lábios)

Raquel: - (pensando) _"Eu não acredito que beijei o Arnaud! Foi tão bom aquilo... Mas... Foi acidental... queria que fosse de verdade..."_ (triste)

Arnaud: - Ahn... Raquel...?

Raquel: - Sim? (parando de andar)

Arnaud: - (sem graça) Você... Gostou... Do beijo...? (corado)

Raquel: - (cora) Eu... na verdade... é que... tipo... (tentava falar, mas as palavras não saíam da própria boca)

Arnaud: - E então?

Raquel: - (pega fôlego) Eu gostei!

Arnaud: - Que bom... (segura delicadamente o rosto de Raquel e a beija apaixonadamente)

Raquel: - (pensando) _"Isso só pode ser um sonho! Arnaud?! Me Beijando?!"_

Arnaud se separa do beijo.

Arnaud: - (Sussurrando no ouvido de Raquel) Eu te amo!

Raquel fica imóvel por 5 segundos. Logo depois, ela abraça Arnaud.

Raquel: - (sussurrando também) Também te amo!

Arnaud: - Eu queria ficar aqui com você... Mas Jude e Yulie estão esperando a vela...

Raquel: - Então... Vamos pegar a vela?

Arnaud: - Ok...

Arnaud e Raquel andam em direção à dispensa da cozinha. Chegando lá, pegam a vela e a acendem, voltando à sala.

Raquel: - Pronto.

Jude: - Finalmente!

O telefone toca novamente.

Jude: - Alô? (atendendo)

Voz: - DEDO SANGRENTO! Vocês 4 vão morrer hoje à meia-noite! HAUSHAUSHUASHA!!! (Risada maléfica) (desliga)

Jude: - oo'

Yulie: - E aí?

Jude: - O cara falou assim: "Dedo sangrento! Vocês 4 vão morrer hoje à meia-noite!"

Arnaud: - Como ele sabia que nós estávamos em 4? OO

Yulie: - Tô ficando com medo... oo'

Jude: - Eu também! (começa a tremer)

Arnaud: - Hey... Tá faltando alguém aqui...

5 segundos depois...

Arnaud, Yulie e Jude: - RAQUEL! OO'

Arnaud: - Raquel! Cadê ocê, minha fia?! Oo' Num brinca de esconde-esconde, não!

Jude: - Ela sumiu...

Yulie: - Gente... Isso tá me deixando muito assustada!

Arnaud: - Acho que vou fazer xixi na calça de tanto medo... oo'

Jude: - Pra quem se achava um adulto...

Arnaud: - E eu sou adulto!

Jude: - 18 anos e fazer xixi na calça de medo é coisa de adulto? ¬¬

Arnaud: - E dormir com dedo na boca abraçado com ursinho não é coisa de criança? ¬¬

Yulie: - Fiquem quietos vocês dois! ù.u

Raquel: - Perdi alguma coisa? (aparecendo de novo)

Arnaud: - Onde você foi? Oo

Raquel: - Pegar a caixa de fósforo, ué!

Jude: - Nunca saia sem avisar a gente! ù.u Você nos deu um susto!

Raquel: - Ué... Achei que eu tinha avisado!

Yulie: - Mas não avisou...

Raquel: - Então, quem eu avisei? Oo

Todos ficam quietos.

Jude: - Acho que o cara do telefone tava certo...

Raquel: - O do dedo sangrento? Ele ligou de novo?

Yulie: - Ligou.

Arnaud: - Já pensou se ele ligasse de novo nesse exato momento?

Telefone toca.

Todos: - OO

Arnaud: - Er... ahn... Alô? (atende o telefone, tremendo de medo)

Voz: - DEDO SANGRENTO! Estou pegando o avião para ir ao seu continente! (desliga)

Arnaud: - Mamãe... OO

Raquel: - Parece que era mesmo o carinha...

Arnaud: - Era sim... Ele disse que está pegando o avião pra vir aqui no nosso continente!

Jude: - E agora? Oo'

Yulie: - Ainda temos tempo... são 6 horas... até ele chegar ao nosso continente... vai ser de madrugada!

Jude: - Mas e a segunda ligação?! Ele disse que a gente ia morrer à meia-noite!

Raquel: - Tô ficando com raiva desse cara! ¬¬

Arnaud: - Calma, amoreco!

Yulie e Jude: - "Amoreco"?! Oo

Arnaud: - Ops... o.o'

Yulie: - O que vocês aprontaram?

Raquel: - Tá bom! Eu falo! o Eu e ele nos beijamos, quando fomos pegar a vela! (vermelha)

Yulie e Jude: - Ai, ti bunitinhu! (sorrindo)

Raquel: - Ah! Param! ¬¬

Arnaud: - Amor... Não liga pra eles... São meras crianças! (beijando o pescoço de Raquel)

Yulie: - Hey... Não poderiam continuar isso num quarto? Õô

Raquel e Arnaud ficam ultra-hiper-super-mega-power-vermelhos.

Raquel: - Como assim? ¬¬

Yulie: - Ah! Vocês entenderam! (começa a cantar) Raquel e Arnaud no parque se beijam! (Jude também entra na canção) Raquel e Arnaud no parque se beijam!

Arnaud: - Vocês também são um BELO casal... -.-

Yulie e Jude: - (vermelhos) O QUÊ?!

Raquel: - Ah, Arnaud! Fala sério! Ainda são crianças! Nem sabem o que é primeiro beijo! (sarcástica)

Yulie e Jude: - Nós sabemos sim! òó

Arnaud: - Não sabem não! (apoiado no sofá)

Jude: - Eu sei! E vou provar! (beija Yulie, num tempo de 10 segundos)

Raquel e Arnaud: - Tá bem! Agora convenceu a gente! OO (olhando os dois se beijando)

Yulie: - (bem vermelha) Jude...

Jude: - (vermelho) Ahn... Me desculpe...

Yulie: - Tudo bem... Eu entendo!

Jude: - Sério?

Yulie: - Aham... (dá um selinho em Jude)

Arnaud: - Pra quem disse de continuar os beijos num quarto... OO

Raquel: - Concordo! o.o'

Telefone toca novamente.

Raquel: - Putz... De novo, meu? ¬¬ (Atende o telefone) Alôôôô? -.-

Voz: - DEDO SANGRENTO! Estou chegando ao seu país! (desliga)

Raquel bate o telefone na mesinha, chuta ele e o corta com a espada no ar.

Raquel: - GRRRRR!!! ¬¬

Arnaud: - (escondido num cantinho, junto com Jude e Yulie) Mãezinha... A Raquel tá possuída! OO

Raquel: - Falei que eu tô com raiva desse cara! -.-

Arnaud: - Mas o que ele disse? o.o

Raquel: - (fazendo uma voz enjoativa) "Dedo sangrento! Estou chegando ao seu país!"

Jude: - Acho que é mesmo um trote... Não pode ser!

Yulie: - Mas ele liga toda hora e também, na hora que o Arnaud falou do telefone tocar, ele tocou!

Arnaud: - Pode ser só coincidência... Isso aqui não é filme de terror! ¬¬

Raquel: - E além do mais, se fosse filme de terror, teria que ter uma tempestade com trovão/

Uma tempestade cai, junto com inúmeros trovões.

Todos: - OO

Raquel: - Tá bom... Agora não parece mais uma coincidência! OO

Jude: - Verdade! o.o

Yulie começa a tremer.

Jude: - Yulie! O que foi? Oo

Yulie: - Eu tô com frio e medo... --'

Jude tira o próprio casaco e coloca em Yulie, e abraçando ela também.

Jude: - Pronto... Isso deve resolver!

Yulie cora, e abraça Jude também.

Raquel: - Eu queria tirar foto disso! (olhos brilhando)

Arnaud: - Eu também! Eles formam um casal muito fofo!

Jude e Yulie: - Ah... -.- (vermelhos)

Arnaud: - Vamos parar pra raciocinar...

Jude, Yulie e Raquel: - (interrompendo Arnaud, falando todos juntos) Você raciocina? o.o

Arnaud: - (furioso) ¬¬ POSSO CONTINUAR?!

Jude, Yulie e Raquel: - (com medo) Claro... oo

Arnaud: - Caham! u.u Se a gente raciocinar... Todas as ligações devem ser meros trotes! Não é possível alguém chegar tão rápido em um continente! òó

Raquel: - Ele tem razão! Mas... E se ele for em algum meio de transporte que é extremamente rápido?

Jude: - Os dois estão certos! Mas é o que ficou em dúvida agora!

Yulie: - Mas e se ele quer matar mesmo a gente? E porque o "dedo sangrento"?

Arnaud: - Não sei, Yulie... Mas algo me diz que logo vamos saber...

Telefone toca.

Yulie: - Ai... Alô? (atende)

Voz: - DEDO SANGRENTO! Estou chegando na sua cidade! (desliga)

Yulie: - NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ... arf arf... o.o ÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ai! Cof cof! Oo (começa a tossir)

Arnaud: - Credo... Oo

Raquel: - O que ele disse?

Yulie: - Que está chegando na nossa cidade!

Jude, Arnaud e Raquel: - OO

Jude: - E agora? ó.ò

Raquel: - Eu e Arnaud vamos ficar no ataque, e Yulie fica curando a gente!

Jude:- E eu? o.o

Raquel: - Você?! Oo Ahn... Você pode ser o mascote! (sorriso amarelo)

Jude: - ¬¬

Yulie: - Ah, Jude! Você ia ficar bonitinho vestido de cachorrinho!

Jude: - Eu só tenho roupa de coelhinho! o.o

Arnaud: - A Raquel falou brincando! o.o Mas se quiser se vestir... (pega celular) Eu tiro foto!

Yulie: - Não sabia que você tinha celular! (sorri)

Arnaud: - É... Eu tenho!

Yulie: - Posso ver?

Arnaud: - Claro! (dá o celular para Yulie, que já vai fuçando)

Jude: - Só um minutinho... (vai até o quarto)

5 minutos depois, Jude volta vestido de coelhinho.

Arnaud: - Pffff... (segurando o riso)

Yulie: - Ai que fofo! (olhos brilhando)

Raquel: - Jude... Você conseguiu... Merece o prêmio do garoto mais ridículo do ano! (começa a rir)

Jude: - Ah! Pelo menos eu melhorei o clima aqui! ¬¬

Yulie se levanta e fica na frente do Jude e o beija.

Yulie: - Eu sempre quis ter um namorado fofinho! (sorrindo)

Jude cora.

Raquel: - Arnaud...

Arnaud: - Eu sei... Eu tô filmando desde o momento que ele apareceu!

Raquel: - Depois eu quero ver o vídeo!

Jude: - HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! ¬¬ MUITO engraçado!

Raquel e Arnaud: - (sorriso amarelo)

Telefone toca.

Arnaud: - Alôu?

Voz: - DEDO SANGRENTO! Estou chegando no seu bairro! (desliga)

Arnaud fica branco.

Yulie: - Ih... o.o

Arnaud: - (tremendo) E-Ele... Tá chegando no nosso bairro! OO  
Raquel: - Oh, não!

Jude: - Temos que fazer 2 coisas!

Raquel: - O quê?

Jude: - Primeiramente, calma! (respira fundo) e segundamente... MANHÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!! . (corre em círculos)

Raquel: - Acho que o Jude anda vendo Telettubies demais... o.o

Arnaud: - Concordo... Oo

Jude: - ¬¬ (olhos em fogo)

Arnaud e Raquel: - DESCULPA!!! OO

Todos ouvem um grito.

Jude: - YULIE! OO

Arnaud: - Ai, meu deus! Oo' Ela foi estuprada?!

Raquel mete um tapa na cara de Arnaud.

Raquel: - Idiota... ¬¬

Arnaud: - (com uma marca de mão na cara) Desculpa amorzinho!

Yulie: - Eu... eu... oo' (chega assustada)

Jude: - Você...? o.o

Yulie: - O celular do Arnaud tocou, e eu atendi...

Arnaud: - Verdade! Eu deixei com você!

Yulie: - Era o cara do dedo sangrento! E ele disse que estava chegando na nossa casa!

Raquel: - Mas porque ele não ligou no telefone?! Oo

Jude: - Não seria porque você o despedaçou? -.-/ (mostra o telefone cortado no meio)

Raquel: - Hehehe (sorriso amarelo)

Arnaud: - Mas como ele sabia o meu número? OO

Jude: - GENTE!!!!!!! OO

Yulie, Arnaud e Raquel: - Que foi? o.o'

Jude: - O cara disse que a gente ia morrer à meia-noite! Já são 11:50 da noite! OO

Raquel: - Mais 10 minutos e já era!

Todos ouvem uma batida na porta.

Arnaud: - (tremendo, atende a porta) S-Sim?! oo'

Jeremy: - Oi...

Todos: - Jeremy?! Oo

Jeremy: - Não... O vendedor de pamonha! ¬¬

Todos: - ¬¬

Jeremy: - Brincadeira... -.-

Yulie: - Ai! A gente vai morrer daqui a um minuto! OO

Jeremy: - Ah é... me ajudem a curar meu dedinho? -.- (mostra o dedo todo ensangüentado)

Arnaud: - Não vai me dizer... ¬¬

Raquel: - ...Que você era o cara... ¬¬

Jude: - ...Do maldito... ¬¬

Yulie: - ...Dedo sangrento...! ¬¬

Jeremy: - Era eu sim! Porque? o.o

Nasce um cenário de fogo.

Jude: - Você disse que a gente ia morrer! ¬¬

Jeremy: - E estão morrendo! De vontade de me matar XD

Raquel: - Mas espera aí... Quem eu tinha avisado que eu ia pegar vela? o.o

Jeremy: - Acho que você confundiu com aquele cabide ali... -.- (mostra o cabide com roupas do Jude penduradas)

Arnaud: - E aquela vez que eu falei do telefone tocar e ele tocou? o.o

Jeremy: - Deve ser pura coincidência...

Yulie: - E quando a Raquel falou da tempestade e ela aconteceu?

Jeremy: - Deve ser os garotos lutando... (aponta para fora do janela, aonde se via dois garotos lutando. Um com poder de criar chuva, e outro com poder de criar relâmpagos)

Arnaud: - Agora fez sentido! Foi ele que sabia o número do meu celular! E também sabia que nós estávamos em 4! XD

Yulie: - É mesmo! Mas como você chegou tão rápido, Jeremy?

Jeremy: - Com a nova nave que eu fiz...

Jude: - Putz... E a gente ficou com medo... Aff... Que bando de boiolas! -.-

Jeremy: - E eu posso fazer uma pergunta?

Todos: - Claro!

Jeremy: - Porque o Jude tá vestido de coelhinho? o.o

Jude: - Ah! É uma loooooooooooonga história! (gota pequena)

Raquel: - Mas por causa de toda essa confusão... Eu e Arnaud estamos namorando (sorri)

Arnaud: - Nós estamos? Oo

Raquel: - ¬¬ Claro, né?

Arnaud: - (quase chorando de emoção) Esse é o dia mais feliz da minha vida!

Jude, Raquel, Yulie e Jeremy: - -.-'

Jude: - Eu também acabei ficando com a Yulie

Jeremy: - Ui... que lindo... -.- (sarcástico)

Jude: - ¬¬

Jeremy: - E o meu dedinho? o.o

Arnaud: - Meu... Você parece aquelas crianças de 4 anos e se machuca e precisa da mamãe pra ajudar... Você mudou de continente por causa desse maldito dedo?! ¬¬

Jeremy: - Foi! E não fala assim do meu dedinho! Olha só, dedinho! Arnaud malvado! Ele xingou você de maldito! . (beija o dedo) Eca! XP que gosto de sangue! (cara de nojo)

Raquel, Jude, Yulie e Arnaud: - ¬¬

Raquel: - Não acredito que estou presenciando essa... ridícula cena! ¬¬

Yulie: - Dá aqui esse dedo! -.- (pega o dedo de Jeremy e cura)

Jeremy: - Que Deus te abençoe, Yulie! (olhos brilhando)

Yulie dá um chute na bunda de Jeremy e ele sai voando pela janela.

Yulie: - Idiota! -.-

Arnaud: - (boceja) Uahhh! -.- Gente... Vamos dormir... tô cansado!

Jude: - É... vamos... Depois dessa confusão, eu quero mesmo é dormir!

Todos vão para os seus devidos quartos e dormem.

No dia seguinte... ao meio-dia...

Jude: - Uahhh! (bocejando e se espreguiçando) Nossa... Já é meio-dia... Eu apaguei ontem -.- (coça a cabeça)

Yulie: - Bom dia, dorminhoco! (entrando no quarto)

Jude: - (ainda na cama) Oi, Yulie! (acena)

Yulie senta ao lado de Jude.

Jude: - Ainda tô meio sem-graça por ontem... Er... Você sabe... (corado)

Yulie: - (cora) Eu sei!

Jude: - (beija Yulie) Eu só me sinto uma criança perto de você... Eu tenho 13 anos e você tem 15... -.-

Yulie: - Amor não tem idade! Que nem o Arnaud e a Raquel... o Arnaud tem 18 anos e a Raquel tem 19!

Jude: - É mesmo! o.o'

Yulie sorri.

Jude: - Bom... vou trocar de roupa...

Yulie: - Ok! (saindo do quarto)

Jude: - (pensando, enquanto se troca) _"Ainda não consigo acreditar... Aquela confusão me fez namorar com a Yulie! Bom... Vamos ver o que o futuro reserva..." _(sorri)

Enquanto isso na sala...

Arnaud estava com Raquel no sofá, vendo TV.

Arnaud: - (suspira) Nossa... Não consigo esquecer a confusão de ontem!

Raquel: - Nem eu... Foi hilário! Os 4 patetas caíram na piada do Jeremy!

Arnaud começa a rir.

Arnaud: - Pelo menos naquela confusão, nosso amor foi declarado!

Raquel: - E é isso que me faz feliz (beija Arnaud)

Arnaud: - Hihihi (sorrindo)

Pois é... E assim continuou a história... Todos felizes...

Jeremy: - (surgindo do nada) E eu lá tenho cara de estar feliz? ¬¬

Esse problema não é comigo, mané! Eu só estou fazendo meu trabalho! Quer ser feliz? Pula de um prédio e morre! ¬¬

Jeremy: - Credo... Mal-humorado! -.-

Fala com a autora...

Jeremy: - Ok... Ô AUTORAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Keiko #eu#: - Que foi?! Num precisa gritar que num sou surda! -.-

Jeremy: - Ok... Todo mundo saiu feliz... Por que eu não posso ser feliz, também?

Keiko: - Ahn... Primeiro, que você tem cara de bunda... Segundo, que no jogo você sempre estraçalhava o meu Arnaud e nunca me deixava vencer! Terceiro... Você que foi o autor da confusão e levou um chute da Yulie...

Jeremy: - Hehehe! Mas se você me deixar ser feliz, eu prometo te deixar vencer no jogo!

Keiko: - Ok! Aí está... (desenha uma garota com cabelos castanho claro, indo até a metade das costas, e com olhos verdes com um tom um pouco amarelado e pele bem clarinha)

Jeremy: - CARACA, MALUCO! QUE GATA!

Keiko: - O nome dela é Mizuki.

Mizuki: - Oi! (acena)

Jeremy: - E aí, gatinha? Tá afim de um cineminha?

Mizuki: - Claro! (vai embora com Jeremy)

Keiko: - Poxa... NÃO HÁ DE QUÊ, VIU, Ô SEU CORCUNDA DE NOTRE DAME! ¬¬

Não esquente com ele...

Keiko: - Pois é... -.-

Hey... Já que a história terminou, posso sair dos meus cargos de narrador?

Keiko: - Pode, Kresnik! Obrigada por ter aceitado o cargo de narrador!

Kresnik: - De nada! (sorri e vai indo embora)

Keiko: - Bom... só ficou eu aqui... E aí?! Gostaram da fic? Mandem Reviews! ;)


End file.
